


INSIDIOUS OBSERVATION

by SpiffyMolotovMouse



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyMolotovMouse/pseuds/SpiffyMolotovMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened during their dinner. What we ALL KNOW, should of happened.<br/>S3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic every. This is how I wish the scene could have gone, this is how I see it going it in my head. Feeling as though the characters would have wanted the same thing, even though neither expressed it.

Awkward tension, nerves bouncing, emotions falling. Vera was aware this dinner was going to be the center of Joan's verbal expression on how her deputy was acting lately and what she had spat earlier that day, questioning whether or not they were a team due to information the small deputy was given not only by Linda but, Channing as well. Mr. Channing is when the information on behalf of Joan's disagreement to negotiate with the prisoners during the riot that caused Ms. Bennett to gain an illness that would follow her, to her grave because so. In her mind and eyes at least, that struck her horribly and cut deep. 

“I've always wanted to be more, then just a mentor to you Vera.” Joan began, her tone calm and collective, already prepared of what she was going to say and, how she was going to say it as always. “I value our relationship, and how we see things eye-to eye” Joan continued, in that sophisticated held together tone and self hold of hers before the small brunette had enough after it proceeded on as if Joan did nothing that was wrong in the slightest. 

“St—stop, Jus stop!” Vera interrupted. Eyes glaring, blood boiling, skin even growing a tad red from such heated emotion. “I would never do, what you did to me” Vera said, coldly, emotionless. 

Joan went to protest of course, acting as though she was unaware of said words being told in which Miss Ferguson knew exactly what was eating at Vera but, Joan being Joan she just couldn't face those occurrences nor face what Vera clearly was going to want. The fact Mr. Channing made the deal breaker, Joan wanted to avoid that situation ever since. Feeling defeated in that sense, a feeling she didn't take lightly. She wanted to be the one to save Vera, not Channing! Vera's voice almost echoed inside the black haired woman's mind, before hearing the words “You don't care, you've never cared about me!” coming from her. 

Joan hesitantly yet, quickly placed a palm against the deputy's hand assuring her, with a rub of the thumb against the brunettes hand, affectionately something that “just friends” usually don't do. “I DO, I do care” Ferguson stated, the best she could. Being one not good with emotion at all, it was hard for her to even barely state that and, not out of self righteousness either. But then her words backfired once hearing that her little deputy she molded, created in her eyes was given a forever illness because of that day, the riot. Hep C. Joan's palm snatched itself from the hand of Vera's, squeezing her own napkin nervously and not because it was fear of germs. It was anger of what had been done, that could clearly never be fixed. Joan hadn't known about this until now, and had no words, no emotion, nothing. Her heart pounded, feeling like it was sinking into her stomach hearing those words and then, watched as Vera rose to her seat, still unable to gather even a small word to escape her lips. 

Vera was hurt beyond repair at that point it felt, rising from that seat, seeing that hand snatch itself away and mold itself into the napkin. To Ms. Bennett, she assumed that Joan had acted in response to her confession of getting Hep C from the riot as disgust and fear of getting it. A muffled scoff escaped the small brunette's lips, heading for the front door, eyes burning with fresh tears about to spill out as her hand latched onto the doorknob, turning it sideways, opening the door before all of a sudden it was shut by force, turning around to see Joan Ferguson, breathing a little heavier than usual, face reddened, hair a little out of place, with a firm hand in the center of the door which made It shut to Vera Bennett's surprise, not expecting it. Not knowing what Joan was about to do, or say. 

It took a moment of silence before Ferguson began. “V—Vera” Is all that came forth. Her face showing obvious signs of nerves and tension. “You cannot leave like this” Joan demanded, lifting her head up in a prideful way, trying her best to keep herself at bay with this new-found information and this situation itself. Emotions lead to weakness' began to thump inside the Governor's head trying to shake it, get her father who had branded himself into her head, out at this moment. 

Vera wasn't pleased nor passive and tried to pull the door open “Joan, I will be going now. There are no further discussions needed nor will be said...sincerely” the brunette paused a moment, to look the Governor up and down in a condescendingly manner before finishing her sentence “anyhow so please, remove yourself” she ended, brows kinked up waiting for her boss to allow her dismissal so she could get away from the toxic woman who stood before her. 

Joan cleared her throat, not budging “No” was the response. Simply and flatly spoke out, glaring at the deputy intensely “You cannot leave like this...l—let me explain” she said, almost nervously. This was no question or beg, it was a demand. Ferguson had always been taught to avoid emotion, never give into it and, never allow it to enter her no matter the reason and that lesson, wasn't one that did her justice. She was molded into someone that her father obviously wanted, and succeeded for the most part. That mold had to be broken, and tonight had to be the night it did or else Ferguson would forever lose her only friend, the only person she allowed any type of kind like emotion to pass over on, the one person she cared for and more then just a friend but, that would be a whole new ball park to be even remotely hinted or especially, shown! 

This was dissimilar, Vera wasn't expecting an 'explanation' attempt. Her anger told her to proceed with leaving, ignore Joan and not give her the time of day or satisfaction of listening but, as always she complied with her Governor in a matter of seconds, sincerely curious to know what it was wanted to be said. Even if she didn't allow herself to show that much, but Joan would catch it. Joan could always read Vera like an open book. Having a somewhat small glimmer of hope within her, that it will justify anything in any way for Vera, to have clarity and not be so hate driven even though that wasn't likely in Vera's mind. A simple nod of the head and clear of her throat was the only type of respond given. Not able to verbally say 'yes' or 'okay', too emotionally struck to and she wasn't going to cry, or be seen sad in any-way so her Governor could prey on the weakness. No. Not happening.

Joan waited until Vera swiftly moved herself away from the front door and towards the kitchen, making sure she wasn't going to have the ability to leave. Why Joan was so hell bent on Vera staying? She herself was trying to figure it out, contemplating the right words to say.

Vera stood awkwardly, eyes looking over at Joan who was now grabbing a few shot glasses out of her freezer, pouring vodka into them and then drinking one down quickly.“ I feel as though we have a lot to speak about, and you rushing out won't do either one of us any good as a team” Joan said sternly and almost confident sounding.

The small brunette couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, feeling like Joan looked at her as a real fool. “You really believe this is something just to speak about?” Vera retorted, eyes glaring as Joan's tension filled gaze dropped as she went to swallow another chilled shot.

Being Russian, she could handle her liquor, liked her vodka and it took a good bit to do the job. “Listen to me, Vera. Sit down, and listen.” she demanded, waving a hand towards the living room couch “That is an order, and one I would think you'd respect and most of all want, is it not?” Joan's brow kinked up, condescendingly, knowing Vera wanted answers, some type of an apology which Ferguson wasn't good at. So getting everything gathered and remotely verbalized was going to be difficult for the tall, broad black haired woman. Joan truly wanted to explain things more thoroughly to her deputy, make her realize her truth and see it. How could she explain such things when being so foreign to emotion and especially the ones she had for Ms. Bennett, feelings that were more the likely, not reciprocated.  
Joan waited until the deputy allowed herself to sit upon her couch, moving towards her direction and thoughtfully, putting a glass of wine in front of Vera as a kind gesture, or an attempt at one. With a big sigh she carefully sat down next to her, crossing her long legs, a finger upon her chin thinking a moment before starting.

Vera's mouth went to open, to Joan's assumption thinking, she was going to speak and wanted to cut it off immediately so no more shame could be done in her direction. “When it came to the riot you see, I had to do what I did” She began, her own glass of wine sitting next to her, taking a nice big gulp before continuing seeing from the corner of her eye Vera's lips placing back together. “Do you have any idea, what anyone would've done if it was known I had any type of immediate and deep care towards you, hm?” she questioned, another brow kink then catching herself. She had said 'deep care' not even planning on it.


	2. FRIGIDITY CONVERSATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is in a difficult position as well as Vera. Joan trying to break a mold that had been branded on her and Vera demanding to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I wished could have happened during that scene, and honestly could see it happen. It should have happened. I'm still new to fanfic and creating scenes I want or desire, so please bare with. :)

Vera was needless to say, caught off guard by the words that rolled out of Joan's mouth. 'Deep care' was the statement running through her head the most. How deep did that care go exactly? Vera wondered. Tingles started to form up and down the brunettes body, certain areas that were usually foreign to the deputy. “I—I' Vera's nervous stutter began, not knowing how to respond or what exactly to respond with. “What do you mean? Define exactly.” She grew more stern, not wanting that nervousness detected and used as an advantage by her boss.

Joan's top lip lightly curled and then formed into a small grin knowing she had her deputy at the edge of her seat with this situation. Not exactly a rightful thing to feel but, that was Joan. An emotional cripple. “They would do anything, and I mean anything to you, Vera, If they knew.” She said, taking another generous gulp of her wine and in the process decided to finish the entire glass. Letting out a small cough as it went down the wrong pipe, face turning red but, actually she was growing bashful. “You just aren't truly aware of anything are you, Miss Bennett?” Joan Ferguson questioned with her raised left brow towards Vera. In a way, this was Ferguson's slow fade of letting it known her true blue emotions towards her deputy, all along.

Vera was tongue tied at how to retort, nonetheless at how to process this. What was Joan implying exactly? This was the real question pondering throughout the small deputy's brain. Did her governor have the same tingles as she? Did her care go as deep as it did within Vera Bennett? All these questions unanswered, but too embarrassing to forwardly ask in a blunt manner. So to gather a few more silent seconds, Bennett gulped down the rest of her own wine, glass now empty and no more escape goats to restrict her response. “Instead of asking me how 'unaware' I am, why don't you just tell me already?“ She responded, eyes intensely looking into Joan's, feeling those tingles grow increasingly broad yet, hate filled up inside her veins.

Joan grunted with an uncomfortable clear of her throat before she began. The Governor knew she had to be the one to explain things, show Vera the way and that was not going to be easy if it was even doable. But, it had to be. Tonight was a must, that Joan break the mold her father had branded onto, into her since young child. Joan had to allow emotions to peek, even if it was just ONE time, just one.“Vera Bennett...we have an unexplained bond that, you and I are well aware is different. Mr. Channing can see it, Linda, Jackson, Fletch, all can see it. “ She started, her skin gaining goose bumps from getting so nervous, tingles of her own just by enduring the look of Vera sitting next to her. Vera's blue eyes, soft face looking straight into her very own. Joan's heart began to pound like a pair of drums, blood pressure rising more and more. “You my dear, would be an incredible asset to those who would want revenge on me and there's no way, I'd allow that to occur. “ Ferguson stated firmly, slapping her hand on the couch as a dramatic effect due to reflex. “You really think, I knew what the syringe held inside? Do you? Do you know, how I felt moments prior when you told be about what you now have forever? Hm?”Joan's voice grew intense, eyes glaring, anger boiling inside of her. She wasn't going about this the way she intended to.

Vera was speechless. This wasn't a lie, this wasn't an explanation to try and get out of feeling guilty, this was something more. Something Miss Bennett wasn't expecting. Her heart started to pound harshly against her chest, almost feeling as though it would fly out of her mouth. “Wh---” She paused, gathering herself so she wouldn't stutter and look like a bafoon. “What exactly are you implying Ferguson? Eh?” She questioned quite sternly. “Just spit it out! Do you think I cannot see the struggle you have right now with your wording? There is something more you want to say, so instead of being a bloody coward, “Just say it for Christ sakes, would ya!” Vera's voice expectantly raised. Watching Joan's eyes grow wide at even she being shocked at such a response from her deputy. Vera was an adorable little mouse in her eyes. She adored Vera with all her heart.

Joan's frame slightly jumped from Vera's retorting. She knew this wasn't going to be easy and Vera wasn't going to sit around and wait much longer either. Her little deputy whom she mentored for so long now had grown into a beautifully stronger woman than she had when their first meeting took place, Joan was proud of her even if it didn't seem like it. “Vera, Vera, Vera...” Joan's words trailed off slowly and softly. She stood from the couch, adrenaline taking its course making The Governor grow frigidity. Her brown hues locked with Vera before her, leaning herself downward to have their faces a few inches apart now. “I'm not a coward. You, just don't understand how hard this is for me” she said, picking herself right back up into a stern stand. 

Vera's eyes peered up at Joan in confusion, wonder. “I'm so tired of this 'you don't understand' crap!” she yelled, herself now standing inches away from Joan, looking up at her intensely. “Make me understand, if you can be how you are at work, and to others, then you can surely spit out whatever it is you are attempting to say” Vera demanded firmly, hands sitting on both sides of her hips now waiting for a real answer. “I'm not asking either. Or else, I will walk out that door and that will be it. You're lucky I even allowed you to restrict me to begin with” The deputy spat out, not even expecting to sound so harsh as she did. Joan staring, a look of interest almost yet shock. 

Joan cleared her throat, looking down at the floor for a moment and then lifted her head back up and placed two hands upon Vera's shoulder's firmly and quick. “I love you!” flew out in response, almost yelling. Shakily, she retracted her hands right away and took a step back giving both of them room when a look of pure shock struck Vera's face. “I—I--” Joan didn't know how else to put it, what else to say. This wasn't something planned, something she knew how to say, do or feel. But, those three words was the mold breaker she hoped wouldn't backfire.

Miss Bennett's mouth fell slightly open being completely shocked by the three words that rolled off Joan's tongue, seeing her boss's own shock from said words. “You WHAT” Vera replied, a shake of the head almost in disbelief. Did she hear her correctly? Or was she hearing what she wanted? “You—you love, me?” Vera asked slowly, quite nervous actually at what was going to be said next. Was this finally going to happen? Or was this some kind of test. 

Joan's mouth trembled with tension, not knowing how to continue or what to say. She was struck with her own shock and confusion, emotions being so hard to bare. A sigh fell from the taller woman's mouth, looking down at her own feet trying to muster what to say and as a moment of silence took place, inside her head she said 'the hell with you dad', her head rose up and her structure straighten taking a step forward again towards Vera looking into the eyes of the smaller one. “Yes, Vera. I do. I always have. I know that you, had to of held some type of clue all along did you not?” Left eye brow raised as her question was asked, hoping she was going about the situation more correctly now as she was finally letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked. Opinions welcomed. I want to continue this, but should I? Readers, you decide. :]


	3. A bed of nails love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions flair, answers being set free.

Vera had no words. Joan was being honest, something had changed in her, but what? A heavy breath escaped her mouth before responding. “N—NO.” came out flatly, Bennett crossing her arms with frustration as her head turned to the side with a sharp sigh. Her eyes blinking quick, seeing Joan from the corner of them. Her heart was racing, palms becoming sweaty, aching parts of her intensifying, emotions erupting within. 

Joan arched a brow once again, watching over Vera's anticipation and shock. A small smile formed her face, a grin actually, feeling the mutual connection linger just by her deputy's actions. Ferguson herself was feeling tingles trail up and down her, flutter inside her, craving certain desires. She took a few steps forward, only about an inch away from Vera's frame now, bringing her finger to brush against the brunette's chin pulling it to face her. “Vera...” Joan began, with a soft tone, feeling the heat generate between them. “I need to know your thoughts. Your emotions. YOUR feelings, t—towards..you know, me.” she demanded, but not so much in a stern way, Before she knew it, her torso was shoved viciously backwards. 

“Why now?!” Vera yelled, shoving her boss forward with aggression, feeling so much hatred yet loved mixed in causing her to become foggy brained. “Why did you wait until now!?” she demanded, yelling more, finding the wine glass she drank from moments ago, picking it up and chucking it across the room at the wall causing it to shatter into pieces, just like her heart was right now. Joan dodged sideways so the glass didn't hit her, her eyes were just as wide as Vera's was but, more with shock instead of hatred. Everything in that moment looked and sounded as if it was in slow motion. “JUST WHY!” Vera screamed now. “If you loved me, WHY didn't you just over rule like Channing did....WHY” tears began to fall from the brunettes eyes, and onto the floor. Joan's own eyes tearing up a tad bit, utter shock and plain heart ache plastered across Ferguson's face as Vera looked towards her. 

Joan didn't know how to react. This was a Vera she'd never seen before. Ferguson actually liked to see such a side, as twisted as it might sound, causing her certain desires to heighten a bit and cause more heat but, her heart broke at the same time knowing all this dreadful emotion was caused by she herself. “VERA BENNETT!” Joan yelled with demand, taking control stomping toward her deputy, then grabbing both of her wrists firmly. The deputy who had just shoved her violently after Joan was letting go for the first time in her life. “LOOK AT ME!” she demanded once Vera's gaze turned away purposely, knowing that she wasn't acting clearly. “I need you, to LOOK AT ME” Joan now almost begged before watching those beautiful blue hues filled with tears, turn to Ferguson as demanded. Joan's heart sinking with that guilt, shame, regret. 

Vera held back as many tears as she could from flowing, but it wasn't working too well as more fell down upon her hot face. Her body jumped slightly when Joan yelled at her, demanding at her. She couldn't believe that she had shoved Joan the way she did, or broken the glass she was given to drink from seconds ago out of pure rage. Bennett was clearly losing her grip on everything and hearing words she had always wanted, for so long, in such bad times was just overwhelming. “I'm looking at you.” she replied softly, weakly. 

“Answer me.” Joan demanded. 

“Answer you, what” Vera asked, already knowing what, but purposely shying from it. 

“You know exactly what. Stop with the games, you answer those questions now. You got what you wanted, so stop acting this way.” Joan demanded once more, her tone rolling in a more calm and soft approach. 

Vera sniffled back some, tilted her head back a little to gain access to Joan's eye contact feeling the strong firm hands pinned around her little wrists firmly, not budging. “I've loved you since the beginning. I've always cared deeply for you, loved you. I also hate you, and hate hating you because, I love you so much” Vera replied finally, letting the truth set free as it hurt so bad to say what she did at the end, her eyes squinting slightly as a tear tried to escape, seeing the look of pain cross over Joan's face after she spoke, even feeling it.


	4. Passioned Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera battles her inner demons as Joan steps up to the plate.

Joan sucked in a heavy breath that was filled with pain hearing the words that escaped Vera's mouth, taking it all in and understanding It too. All she could say was “I know..” softly before loosening her grip on Vera's wrists, rubbing over the spots she held so tightly a second ago with tenderness. 

Vera sighed softly, not taking a step back nor forward and allowed the tender rubbing to go on upon her wrists, needing to feel Joan's touch in any way despite the hatred she had for her, feeling betrayed and not knowing what to do. “I--” Vera tried to speak but, words just couldn't come out. She was broken and at the same time felt relieved that truths on both sides had been finally revealed of the love both women shared for each other only on Vera's end, hatred was mixed into that ball park that she so desperately wanted to leave. 

Joan trembled a little, nervous on how to act or what to say. She had declared her love for her deputy, given the same response but also told she was hated and knew it was within reason. If only Vera could see the light in the tunnel, know it wasn't entirely Joan's fault and knew what she did wasn't done to be malicious or deceiving. She watched as Vera attempted to speak and watch it fail, knowing she would do no better. The tall black haired beauty stood still, watching over her beautiful mouse, taking in everything, taking in the feel of her skin under her thumbs. “Maybe someday you won't” Joan said softly, pain detected of course while saying so, searching for some type of hope within the brunettes eyes. “I will do anything to...to make it right” Joan spoke once more, a little hesitantly being scared of showing such a side of her that only Vera would ever gain access to. 

Vera stood there, lost in a pool of hate and love. Their love was a bed of nails to sum it up. But, despite the hatred, the small brunette had waited so long to hear The Governor tell her that she loved her, she couldn't help but have a small sparkle inside her because of hearing it. Her eyes locked with the governors intensely, listening. “I don't know what you could do, Joan” The deputy retorted flatly, sighing. “But...” as she began, she took a step back that caused Joan's hands to remove themselves off her wrists “I feel as though things....are....far too late” she admitted, wiping the side of her eye as a tear formed. “I'm infected. And I, am no longer capable of being a safe haven. Especially for you. “ she trailed off sadly. 

Joan tried to protest, taking a big step “No Ver--” she was stopped as Vera's hand lifted itself in place, holding in the center so Joan would stop in her tracks and In her words. 

“I'm only toxic now, unwillingly a toxic danger to you and everyone around me” Vera explained, exhaling sharply at such stinging words, biting her own lower lip at the thought. “Even though I hate you, I wouldn't want that for you. So, I think its best we as adults..draw a barrier here and now. Never forget tonight and what we said, but never peruse and keep yourself safe” Vera told, firmly, trying to hold back a sob. 

Joan huffed, licking the corner of her mouth feeling utter disagreement and guilt. She held herself strong, her head tilted slightly “Bennett, don't you dare give up and be a coward.” Joan demanded, nostrils flaring. “If you were a danger, you think I'd be in this situation right now!” She scoffed after yelling out her statement seeing the deputy flinch slightly. “I could care less about the hep c even if it was toxic more than through JUST BLOOD” she continued, emphasizing 'just blood' making it clear that its very hard to catch and she was fearless to it when it came to Vera. 

Vera shook her head slightly trying to fight against Joan so she wouldn't get hurt “No...No...No” she began, coughing slightly taking another step back “Just no. It's not being a coward Joan, its being smart. It's not...its just can't!” she spoke loudly, almost letting that sob break through. “I'm doing what is best for us both. I just-- you're smart Ferguson, you know.” Vera said once more, fearful, confused and just plain lost. Wanting Joan so badly, knowing she could have her now but, it wouldn't do. She wouldn't put her in danger even though she hated The Governor who she partially blamed for her being infected to begin with. Something in Vera was pushing her desire and wants back, maybe fear overbearing her but, she wasn't good with things like this and this was the most emotional thing she'd experienced. The deputy coughed to cover up the small cry about to come out and turned around quickly “I'll—I'll be going now. Thank you for dinner” she quickly began to walk towards the door, even forgetting her jacket. She had to leave, otherwise she would break and she had to put a wall between them so neither one would be harmed in the end. The door opened and she felt motioned air form behind her as the door slammed harshly shut by the hand of Joan. The echo of the door being slammed going throughout the room. '

Joan was catching her breath, emotions filling her inside and out. “No, Vera. I will not allow you to do this to us” she demanded. “Not when such things had been said” she said, taking in a big breath as Vera's eyes beamed up at her, watery and red. 

Vera went to grab at the door handle “No, Joan! Just, no!” she tried to pull the door as it was forcefully slammed again by the hand of Joan slamming against the center, restricting it to be opened so Vera couldn't leave. 

Words weren't getting both women anywhere. It seemed the more they talked, the more everything fell apart and they were horrible at it. So, with instinct and letting go Joan did the only thing she had left in her. Which was grabbing Vera by the arm, yanking her quickly into her own frame, grabbing her face with both hands as she arched down to level with the small brunette and kissed her lips deeply full of passion, showing her how much she didn't want Vera to give up. Joan grabbed Vera's small body into her own as she kissed her and with delight, feeling that kiss being returned. 

Vera was caught completely off guard by the actions being placed, and couldn't help but collapse into Joan's verbal and physical protesting. She was about to say no or stop, hell she wasn't even sure what she was going to say but as soon as those lips hit her very own so deeply and passionate, she was taken. Vera instead of protesting, she gripped Joan's body back, both bodies of the women becoming one as their lips ravished each others. 

Joan let out a soft groan that tickled up her throat as she devoured Vera's soft lips with her own, tasting her, placing her tongue against the edges of her deputy's lips.

Vera couldn't help, but to slightly gasp in-between the heated kiss as she made it deeper within instinct, her own tongue exploring Joan's lips and tasting them before both their tongues, and at the same time entered each others mouth dancing together, almost every move of theirs syncing together. 

Joan gripped Vera tighter, not wanting to let her go, kissing her more as their tongues danced together. Heavy breathing began, one of Joan's hands trailing up to the back of Vera's head grabbing it as she viciously kissed her deputy, showing just how much she loved and wanted her, feeling the exact emotion be delightfully reciprocated. 

The deputy's heart pounded against her chest, her hands exploring the long beautiful body of her boss, allowing her to be controlled, knowing this was Joan showing her love and restriction from leaving out the door. A small moan came out when their mouths parted so both could get air, their faces red from such heat and hard kissing, as they went back to continue without one word. 

Joan lifted Vera up this time, so her legs could wrap around her tall broad frame, not letting her lips slip from her own, kissing Vera ever so passionately as she tasted every inch of her mouth outside and in with their tongues viciously attacking each other. She quickly dropped Vera onto the red velvet couch that stay in the living room, letting out a gasp for air mixed with a moan looking into the eyes of Vera, lust and love filled. 

Vera couldn't get enough, she ached for Joan in so many ways and she couldn't help but be thankful, for Joan doing this. She allowed her tongue to collide with Joans ever so harshly, taste every inch of it to the very tip along with her lips, legs squeezing her sides as her hot center got pressed against from Joan's beautiful long torso. Being dropped onto the couch, Vera's heavy breathing increased looking back into Ferguson's eyes with just the same amount of love and lust but also deep inside lingered that hate, but the love she had honestly over rid it. A nod of the head was the only thing Miss Bennett did, slightly grinning with her reddened face, swollen lips from being devoured. A nod of approval for whatever was to come next, knowing Joan was aching just as much as she was.


	5. Eager Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera and Joan explore their desires, getting a glimpse of different sides of themselves they weren't even aware of.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED. If that's what you readers want hm?

That nod made Joan quiver between her thighs knowing it was a nod of approval by the woman she desired oh so much, the woman who hated yet loved her and still wanted her despite that. Joan Ferguson, was feeling honored more then anything really. Quickly, she leaned into Bennett, softly brushing her lips against the brunettes, feeling them once more as she placed a soft kiss upon them, deepening the kiss to taste her in that way just once more before things went to a whole new level that both women, were inexperienced with. That being a mystery to Vera on Joan's behalf. 

Vera indulged the kiss, returning it just as deep, licking the outlines of Joan's lips, loving the way they tasted against her tongue. A soft and tender moan escaped the deputy's mouth during the process, which caused Joan to have a jolt of pure aching desire. “Govna...” Vera spoke in-between kisses, attempting to say something before Joan placed a gentle finger against her lips. 

Joan slowly smiled, looking into Vera's eyes “Shh my darling.” she said, not wanting Vera to feel as though she needed to speak in order to make things more ravishing. In a way, she was worried that a protest would be attempted, but that was Joan's paranoia kicking into place. Within moments, Ferguson swiftly slipped both hands under the brunettes shirt, feeling her warm firm tummy beneath the palm of her aching hands to touch her deputy all over inside and out. “Beauty.” said Joan in complete awe. Her eyes locked with Vera's once more before she went further and then saw that nod be done once again, Vera's way of saying 'go' even though it was without words considering how the night had gone on prior, both of them weren't good at talking, at least not right now. Joan slowly pulled up Bennett's shirt, and pulled it off of her head tossing it to the side which now exposed her bare chest only her bra needing to be taken off, in order to see all of her torso exposed which Ferguson, just could not wait for. 

Vera began to breath more heavy now, aching inside and out for Joan's touch in every way possible. Her second nod of approval that mixed with a blush due to the compliment Joan had gave, caused arousing chills to course up and down the small deputy's body so eager with desire. A faint gasp escaped her mouth, lips parted from slight shock of being exposed in such a way in front of Ferguson for the first time but, at the same time enjoying it and taking it all in. However, the very same was wanted and needed and in reflex, more like instinct really considering the adorable little mouse was quite inexperienced, she began to grab at Joan's blouse quite rowdy, yanking it off fast and throwing it to the floor, a grin spread across her face and especially seeing the unexpected shock in Joan's eyes and facial expression, yet a grin of liking it. 

Joan allowed Vera to be so quick with taking off her own torso attire. Embarrassed though of what she'd think of her body in the nude. Joan always looked at herself as an ugly no good creature, hoping her new found lover wouldn't think the same or be disgusted. A smirk formed as her eyes lowered, getting dangerously close to Vera's. “Did you enjoy that moment there? Being in control?” Joan asked in a seductive whisper, not being able to help herself. Her knickers were gaining so much moisture from the arousal Vera gave her, needing that desire to be fulfilled only by Miss Bennett.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....  
> If the readers feel as though this is worth another chapter once I continue.


End file.
